musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyrics:I Will Survive
by Gloria Gaynor (covered by Cake) First I was afraid I was petrified Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong I grew strong I learned how to carry on And so you're back from outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face I should have changed my stupid lock I should have made you leave your key If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me Go on now go walk out the door just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye you think I'd crumble you think I'd lay down and die Oh no, not I I will survive as long as i know how to love I know I will stay alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive It took all the strength I had not to fall apart kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart and I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry Now I hold my head up high And you see me somebody new I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you and so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me Cake version: At first I was afraid I was petrified I kept thinking I could never live Without you by my side But then I spent so many nights Just thinking how you'd done me wrong I grew strong I learned how to get along And so you're back from outer space I just walked in to find you here Without that look upon your face I should have changed my fucking lock I would have made you leave your key If I'd have known for just one second You'd be back to bother me Oh now go Walk out the door Just turn around now You're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one Who tried to break me with desire Did you think I'd crumble Did you think I'd lay down and die Oh not I I will survive Yeah, as long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my love to give I will survive I will survive It took all the strength I had Just not to fall apart I'm trying hard to mend The pieces of my broken heart And I spent oh so many nights Just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry But now I hold my head up high And you see me with somebody new I'm not that stupid little person Still in love with you And so you thought you'd just drop by And you expect me to be free But now I'm saving all my lovin For someone who's lovin' me Oh now go Walk out the door Just turn around now You're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one Who tried to break me with desire Did you think I'd crumble Did you think I'd lay down and die Oh not I I will survive Yeah, as long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my love to give I will survive I will survive Category:Lyrics